


Chocolate Bunnies

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: OW - Party Shenanigans [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holy shit look at all these tags…, Jack's gonna be so pissed, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: It's Easter in the Overwatch base, and D.Va thinks not celebrating it is outrageous. Chocolates are bought, and plastic eggs are hidden, let the Easter egg hunt commence!(Shenanigans ft. the Overwatch squad and some parings.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is going to be a non-serious fic and is all here for good fun. No angst, no violence. Promise.
> 
> And just for the story's sake, everyone is part of Overwatch, and everyone lives together in the base. I tried to add as many people as I could some aren't in this story.

"Can you believe it?" Hana slumped down into the beanbag chair next to Lucio. "Mr. No-Fun I've-got-you-in-my-sights said no to my Easter party." She paused, deepening her voice to mimic him. "We are a professional organization, Hana. Not to mention that we have limited funding. Jiral Hane. Like, I would be willing to pay for it if Overwatch is actually that poor."

"It's like Overwatch doesn't celebrate anything at all. Not even Valentine's Day," Lucio sighed, leaning forward on his desk. "Well- I mean, we both gave each other chocolates and the flying moms as well, but still."

"Like, we know that people want a party but didn't get one for Christmas and stuff." Hana frowned in thought. "We did the secret Santa between the few of us but no official party."

"Okay, to be fair, we had a lot of missions then and not enough people were still around to throw one."

"Still can't believe that edgy old man-" She paused, realization dawning on her face.

"Oh no. You're getting that look on your face again."

"Let's just throw our own party." Hana grinned at him. "We're adults who don't need no permission from a pair of cranky old men. Are you willing to help me?"

-

"You sure you're not going too far?" Reaper sighed, massaging his temples. His mask had been long dissipated into the air the moment he stepped into the room, exposing his pale skin and red eyes. "I remember when you used to be like that, always planning surprise parties for Overwatch."

"It was for the media!" Soldier snorted, seating himself down on his office chair. "I always had too much work to do. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Yes, but I also thought I knew you enough that you would have invited me and Blackwatch to your, so-called exclusive 'party'," he replied sarcastically in return. "Give the kid a chance, Jack, because I have a feeling that she'd throw her own party anyway."

"Then why'd she ask for permission?"

Reaper raised an eyebrow at the other man. "I don't know? Respect? Besides, it's not like your identity is a secret."

"I'd laugh if Hana knew an ounce of respect. She goes around with people calling me 'Strike Commander Dad'," Soldier sighed, taking off his mask with a hiss and looking into Reaper's eyes. "I still don't know why you're so keen on convincing me to let her."

"You're not that old, Jack. Think." Reaper smiled up at him, revealing sharp canines. "What did I do one year to scar you for the rest of your life?"

"Scar me? You didn't-" Then he remembered all the costumes. Back then, Gabriel had always gone over the top making costumes each year for Halloween. The last Halloween they had celebrated together was when he made the headless Horseman costume, outfitted with a pumpkin for a head. The last time they celebrated Easter, however, Gabriel made an Easter bunny costume. The entire thing was thrice his size, and had a purple cloak with pink and yellow polka dots. He carried two baby-blue shotguns and had light green, egg-shaped ammunition strapped over his shoulders. It was horrendous. "Reyes, don't you dare."

"Hey, I still have to get you back for that promotion thing."

"Are you seriously not over that? My god." Soldier slid a hand down his face. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Reaper got up from his chair and walked over to his desk. "You can either join me, or stop me, cariño." He sat down on the edge of the desk. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

-

"Genji I need your help." The cyborg looked up at her, his visor glowing brighter by the second.

"Oh- erm, what?" He shook his head then looked back at her, steadying himself on the kitchen table. He looked between the two of them with slight concern.

"Were you sleeping?" Lucio piped up behind her, grinning.

"No- I was- uh- powered down."

"Sure you were."

"Anyway, I need your help," Hana interrupted, eyeing the cup of coffee in the cyborgs hands. She knew better than to ask if he could even drink that. "I was hoping to find an expert on annoying a certain old grandpa 76, and was hoping that you knew one."

"Oh, you mean McCree? I can go get-"

"No, I mean you." He stared at her in continuous silence. "The obvious choice was him of course. I'm not stupid, but he hand Hanzo were making lovey-dovey faces at each other, and I'm sure as hell, not wading into that shit." Hana swears she almost heard Soldier 76 shouting "Language!" down the hall, like some Captain American fanboy.

"Oh, okay." Genji got up energetically and poured the steaming cup of coffee down the drain. "Sure I'll help, but I'm kinda hurt that you only came to me as a second choice," he joked.

"Second choice?" Lucio cut in, with a devilish grin. "More like everyone was busy with their significant others and you were the only one free."

"Ouch! Right in the heart!" The cyborg dramatically put one hand over his heart and the other over his chest, pretending to faint.

"Also," Lucio continued, not done yet. "Did you just make that cup of coffee then pour it out?"

With that, Genji fell to the floor, exaggerating his movements of pain. "I'm so sorry, Hana. I can't help you with your little schemes. Lucio just killed me!"

"Okay, that's enough. We've got too much to do, and too little time."

"Time?" Genji cocked his head to the side. "I have just the right person to resolve your problem."

-

"So, Hana wants to throw a surprise Easter party for a bunch of cranky old men. And she wants us to help her."

Tracer frowned at Genji, continuing to clean her goggles. "And you came to me because?"

"We don't have a lot of time. And you know, you can do thatthingwhereyougoreallyfast," the cyborg mumbled.

"What was that, luv?" She smiled at him innocently. "I don't think I heard that correctly."

He didn't meet her eyes- or rather, his visor didn't meet her eyes. "You go kinda fast."

"Only 'kinda fast'?" Tracer pouted, drawing her eyebrows together and making puppy eyes. "You insult me. I don't know, Genj. I thought I go pretty darn fast. In that case, I guess I can't help you."

"Lena! C'mon, please. It's for fun-"

"But ya still can't get your pride tainted by it, can ya?" Tracer smiled at him again. "It's been a pretty long time since we raced. Those bolts of yours gone rusty?"

"It's not like that! It's just-" He paused, scratching at the back of his head, remembering the better days, back when they trained together under Angela's watchful eyes. "You want a race? We can see how many eggs we can hide in a minute."

"That's not much of a race then."

"Come on, Lena-chan!" She could tell that Genji was trying to lay it on thick with the honorific. "It'll be fun! Besides, at the end of the day, we'll still be the two fastest agents Overwatch ever had, with your teleporting time thing and my pure cyborg awesomeness."

"According to Winston, I'm more awesome." Tracer pushed him over, with a grin on her face. "Fine, but on one condition." He nodded in confirmation. "Loser has to do whatever the winner says for one day."

She knew from the start that she'd never would have refused him in the end. Some would have said that it was a waste of time, but luckily, she had all the time in the world.

-

Hana frowned, noticing that Lucio seemed to be trying to hide something from her. "What's that?"

"What?" He looked up at her distractedly, his hands covered in green paint.

"That." She pointed to the object in his hands, which was mostly smudged green, pink and white. They were in the middle of delicately painting the outer shells of the plastic Easter eggs that were to be hidden. "What are you doing? We don't have time to mess up."

"I didn't mess it up-"

"Then why are you trying to hide it?" Hana took the green egg from his hand, then paused, her eyes wide. On the egg was a little bunny with a pink bow next to a little frog with headphones. "Oh my god, Lucio! It's so cute! How did you make them?"

"Well…" He smiled sheepishly at her. "I was going to hide it and give it to you on Easter, but well- this happened?"

"Aw, look at you. Trying to be all romantic and such. My fans would be all over you in seconds." She poked him on the nose, smudging a dash of pink paint on it.

"Hey! My turn." He dabbed a little bit of green paint on her nose. "Boop!"

It was the exact moment Sombra walked in, a look of distain on her face. "Someone is infringing upon my copyright."

"What?" They both looked up at her in surprise.

"I- never mind," she sighed and sat down at the table they were at. "So, what's all this?" Sombra gestured toward the table covered in plastic eggs, paintbrushes and paint. "I'm guessing it's for the egg hunt you're setting up."

Hana frowned at her. "How did you know about that? We didn't tell anyone yet."

"There's nothing that I'm unaware about in this base," the hacker snorted, flexing her gloved hands. "I want to help 'cause I'm not gonna do the hunt."

"Why not? You don't like Easter?" Lucio asked. "Even we are participating in it."

"Nah, its just gonna be too boring trying to look for the eggs because I can just hack into the cameras and find them before the hunt even starts."

"Genji's gonna hide them. You won't be able to see him with the cameras," Hana snorts. She still didn't like the hacker.

"I have my ways," Sombra resorts, a smirk on her face. "Plus, I just happen to know that our cyborg friend is very hackable."

Hana scoffs, unbelieving what she was hearing. "Of course you would, thinking you could hack and cheat your way through anything."

"Well, it has worked for me so far." She paused, picking up a paint brush. "You still aren't mad at me for beating you that one time, are you?"

"You didn't beat me!" Hana stood, glaring down at the hacker. "You- you cheated, or used an aimbot, or- or-"

Lucio grabbed her arm, shaking his head at her, then pulled her back to sit down. "We'd love to have you help us! But me might need another pain brush."

"Why?" Sombra frowned, gesturing to the table. "You still have two used paintbrushes."

"'Cause Genji's coming back with another person. You know, the more the merrier!" He looked to the door. "And speaking of which, they're here."

"The calvary's here!"

The kitchen door crashed open in a blur of neon green and blue lights. Genji and Tracer ran in, pushing and shoving each other, but only succeeded in making them both fall to the ground.

"I made it first!" Tracer hollered, falling on top of the cyborg. "I win!"

"No, you didn't!" Genji pushed her off of his chest. "You fell on me, Lena. That means that I was here first."

"We all know I'm faster, Genj. Just admit it."

"No. I've already had my pride tainted by Lucio today. Never again!" He jokingly pushed her to the side. "I challenge you to a death match!"

"Ladies, ladies," Hana sighs, getting up and walking over to them. "Your both pretty and fast, and have a shit ton of work to do. Now if you don't mind, we can have an egg painting competition instead. I'll give the winner twenty dollars."

Genji turned to face her, his mask staring at her blankly. "But, I'm like, rich. I stole all of my family's money after I killed them, and Tracer was like, the non-official Overwatch poster girl. She's probably dead rich as well."

"Yeah," Tracer agreed. "What else do ya got in for us?"

"Uh-" She looked at Lucio, but he just shrugged in return. She knew the two speedsters in front of her had bigger prides than anything else. "Bragging rights for whoever paints the most eggs, the nicest."

"Okay, seems fair." Tracer nodded. The Brit seemed satisfied with the deal. "What's in it for you?"

"What?"

"What do you get out of this?"

"Well," Hana smiled in thought. "We finish this faster, and I save twenty dollars."

"You know," a voice growled from the door. "For throwing a surprise party, you aren't very discreet."

There stood the edgy goth lord himself, dressed in all black robes, armour, gloves, boots and pants. She saw the ammunition strapped on his chest and arms and wondered what it was for. As far as she knew, Reaper didn't reload and just threw all the guns away.

"What do you want, Reaper?" She sighed. "You gonna rat us out to the commandad?"

"No," the wrath was probably smiling under his mask. "I have a proposal for your party. A fine one, at that. Just ask Genji. Back in Blackwatch, we used to throw wild parties, didn't we? Way better than the Overwatch ones, hm?"

The cyborg nodded. "Yes, Reyes-san threw the absolute best parties. One time he got so drunk on New Years that he stripped do-"

"Okay, that's enough. I don't want to know the rest," Hana interrupted. She turned to Reaper. "Well, what is your proposal? We gotta know if it's good or not."

"It's good. Trust me. It's gonna scare the living daylights outta Jack." The ex-mercenary was definitely grinning now behind his owl mask. "So, it involves a giant, seven foot, chocolate scented Easter bunny costume…"

The rest of the group leaned in closer to hear his plans.

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

 

"What in the world is that?"

Hana looked to the side where Soldier 76 was standing. He gawked at the giant package standing to the side of the main door. It was approximately seven feet tall and three feet wide. He continued to stare at it until he looked at her for an answer. 

Angela, who was asking her that question as well, stepped forward and sighed. "Relax, Jack. It's not another bomb sent by the UN or anything of that sorts." Hana looked her in the eyes and silently begged her to help. "It's just a new medical table that I've put in order about a week ago. The one we have in this base is way beyond its generation."

He nodded numbly, muttering about expenses, and left. 

"Thank you, oh my god." She sighed in relief. Out of all the people, she didn't want Soldier to know, just yet. 

Angela then turned to her. "Now, what is this actually, Hana?" Her stern, motherly gaze swept to her, daring her to lie. 

"It's… a long story. Can you get Reinhardt to carry this into your office first?"

-

"Ah, it's not heavy at all! Are you sure you don't need a refund?" Reinhardt shouted at them. Even after a few months, she still wasn't used to the German's loud, always enthusiastic voice. 

"No, it's fine, Reinhardt. Thank you." Angela smiled fondly up at the older man. "Hana and I can take it from here."

"Are you sure? It looks like-"

"Don't you have a tea party with Ana or something?"

"Ah, yes right! I knew I was forgetting something!" He turned to leave. "Thank you!" The door closed with a thud. 

"Well?" Angela looked down expectingly at her. 

"So basically, the short version is that Soldier 76 isn't letting us have an Easter party, so we're throwing a surprise party for him. Lucio, Tracer, Genji and Sombra-" she muttered that name slightly annoyed- "are helping so far."

"And what is this?"

"It's- uh… I'm not actually sure. Reaper found it on E-Bay," Hana said simply, like that explained everything. "He said it was like a bunny costume or something. I want to open it, but uh- we might need some help."

There was a knock on the door, but before they could answer, it open and Fareeha walked in. "Angela, Reinhardt said I would find you in here- what's that?"

"Ah, Fareeha! I was just thinking about you." Angela was smiling at the other woman. 

"Yes, so was I." The Egyptian returned her smile. "I was thinking about booking a nice dinner for the two of in the city tomorrow. How's that?"

"Huh. That sounds terribly romantic, but I'm afraid we can't," Angela frowned. "Or else we'll miss Hana's party."

"Party?" Fareeha eyed the large package. "So I'm guessing this is for it? And I'm also going to assume you need my help to open it."

They both looked at Hana and she just blankly returned their stares. "Yes… I guess so. I mean, I can't see me and Angela opening it ourselves. We're gonna need some sort of help."

"It's 'Angela and I'," Angel corrected. She turned to Fareeha. "Can you help us, please?"

"Anything for you."

"Okay, that's just too much for me," Hana interrupted. "Just help me open the damn thing."

"Dr. Ziegler, help!" Something -someone?- slammed against the door. They all looked at the door expectingly, waiting for it to open. "I'm stuck!"

Angela rushed to the door and opened it, managing to step back in time for Genji to come crashing to the floor at her feet. He was missing both of his arms. "Mein Gott! Genji what happened?"

"No time! You gotta help me!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later." He got back up with her hands supporting him. "Can you fix my arms? I can't miss the race with Tracer or she'll say I chickened out. Please, Dr. Ziegler?"

"Um, okay." Angela looked over to Fareeha and Hana. "You two will be okay for a while? I'll be right back." They both left into another room in Angela's office. 

"Fareeha, you okay? You look a little tense there." Hana looked up at the taller woman. 

"What- yes. I'm fine." She looked back down at her. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Dunno? You looking at Genji all jealous like."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. You definitely are."

"What do you need help with?" Fareeha asked, changing the topic. 

Hana smiled, letting it go. "Well, were setting up a surprise party and I need someone to help me unpack and put out the decorations."

"Of course."

"You just gotta promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"You have my word."

-

"Okay, so you each have half an hour to hide as many eggs as we can. Meet back here exactly in half an hour. No more, no less. Person with the least eggs at the end, wins."

The three of them were standing outside of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, as Sombra explained the rules to all of them. It was late at night, least they let anyone catch them setting up for the party the very next day. She handed a bag filled with plastic eggs to Tracer and Genji, each. 

"You ready?" Tracer smiled at Genji. She was confident that she could easily beat him. "Set your watches."

Genji rose his hand. "Miss Oxton. I don't have a watch. I have a lot of eggs. Can I trade them with you for a watch?"

"Me too, teacher," Sombra laughed. 

"Use your clock or something." Tracer frowned. "Angela would have installed one inside of you, right? What use is a cyborg ninja if it can't tell time?"

"Did you just assume that I was an alarm clock?" Genji snorts, shouldering his bag of eggs. 

"Maybe a little?"

"Children," Sombra shushed. "We have a lot to do, and so little time. Just time thirty minutes. If you do it wrong or give yourself more time, it won't matter because I'm timing the race here.if you show up late, I'll know."

"True," Genji agreed. "So, ready?"

"Set..."

"Go!"

-

"Hana. Hana!" He watched her fall sideways off the stepladder, her knees giving way first. Lucio set his crossfade suit to speed mode and shot forward, catching her in his arms, right before she hit the ground. "Oh my god, Hana."

"What?" She looked up at him, her eyes bleary. She was hanging the decorations up in the recreational room using the stepladder. 

"Don't scare me like that!" His voice came out harsher than he liked. He pulled the colourful streamers out of her fingers and lowered her to the ground. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Uh…" Hana pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Last night? No-" she looked at the clock that read 4:56am- "yesterday night. I'm fine Lucio. I've pulled an all nighter before." She cut off with a yawn 

"No. You are going back to your room. Angela, Fareeha and I will finish it. We're almost done setting up anyway. There's still a few hours before everyone wakes up." He smiled down at her. 

She smiled back at him and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the door of the recreational room being kicked open. Junkrat limped in on his peg leg with a bag slung over his shoulder. Roadhog followed him in, carrying in an even bigger bag, presumably filled with explosives. 

"Oi, wait up! We're here! Who's ready to have a party?" Junkrat grinned mantically, setting down his bag. 

Forgetting her tiredness, Hana got to her feet and confronted the pair. "What are you two doing here? And who told you about the party?"

"We've got the explosives!"

"What explosives?" Lucio frowned at him in concern. "We didn't ask for explosives."

"You didn't, but the robot man did!" Junkrat continued to grin. "We didn't want to help him at first but he was nice and didn't try and kill us like the other bots, even though we blew up his arms!"

"Oh, so is that what happened to Genji?" Hana sighed. 

"He also said we could blow up stuff in an old man's face!"

"Wait, why would Genji ever ask for explosives?" Lucio cuts in, concerned. "He knows we're planning a party, not a rebellion."

"Bah, explosives, fireworks, same thing," Junkrat scoffs. "The important part is that someone finally will let me blow something up at the base!"

"Uh- is it safe?"

"No, of course not!" The junker's grin continued to widen, giving Hana a great idea for a Halloween costume for him. "Where's the fun in safe explosives? The bigger the boom, the better!"

Lucio exchanged a look of concern with Hana. "Um, great. Let's put those safely to the side…" 

Maybe this wasn't a great idea.

-

He thought it was a great idea, coming back to the meeting place a minute earlier than expected. Genji thought that he had made pretty good time, managing to rid three-quarters of his bag in twenty-nine minutes. If he got here before Tracer, he'd be able to finally say he was faster. 

He leapt off the roof of the base, landing lightly of his toes, and looked up at the meeting place-

Only to see Tracer already there, chatting away with Sombra. 

"Oi, Genji! You're finally here!" Tracer grinned at him, smiling wickedly. "What took you so long, luv? We've been here for ten minutes already."

Ten minutes? Did she already finish her bag and already get back here? "What? How did you-"

"Your bolts are gettin' real rusty, ain't they? Or is livin' in the mountains gettin' ta ya?" She dropped her facade, stepping closer to him. "Remember our deal?"

"Deal?" Oh no. 

"Yeah! You said that whoever lost had to to what the winner said." Tracer bent down and retrieved something from the bag at her feet. "And I've got the thing just for you!"

"Lena, no!" He was horrified. She wouldn't- she couldn't do this to him, would she?

"Please, Genji-san?" The grin on her face was devilish, and the honorific slapped him right in the face. His cheeks burned. "Where's your honour?"

The media had Tracer all wrong. She was nothing like the cheerful Brit, Overwatch postergirl that the media had painted her as. He'd always knew this, and always knew how hard he'd fall if he ever bargained with her. 

He'd still try anyway. 

Genji took it from her and shoved it into his bag, not meeting her eyes. Why did he think he could beat her again?

"You gonna wear this at the party tomorrow, right?" Tracer's smile was so radient that he could feel it from here. 

"Yes…"

"Great! You'll look lovely in it, Genji! Gotta go now!" She left in a streak of blue light. 

He looked up hesitantly from the bag at his feet. Sombra was watching him with pity in her eyes. "Good luck." She patted him on the shoulder, before she too, left, teleporting back to her room. 

Oh, the horror. He was about to be humiliated, bad. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

Genji wished Hanzo would just kill him again. Well… Hanzo would probably kill him if he saw him like this anyway. 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Tracer give Gonji?? Find out next chapter, the party. (I know, I'm a day late.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied a bit. This will be the Easter egg hunt chapter not the party.

-

 

"Darlin, wake up. Happy Easter." McCree placed a kiss on top of Hanzo's head, only to have his own head smacked away. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Go back to sleep, McCree. It's our day off." Hanzo turned around, hogging all the blankets to himself on their shared bed.

"That ain't nice. Well I'm going out. Reyes probably got some wild party going on." He got up and shuffled to the washroom, giving his scruffy beard a mini trim then pulling a shirt over his head and put some pants on. He took one one step out the door and- bam! He was hit in the face with confetti. "What in the world?"

A piece of paper hung from an exploded canister above his head that read: "Come to the recreational room for the egg hunt! Happy Easter! -the little shits." His best guess was that the canister was rigged to shoot confetti at him when the door opened.

"Hey Hanzo, you might want to come see this. Genji's probably involved in this."

-

"Bastion, my friend," Zenyatta called to the other omnic. "I just received word from Genji that there is a party that we were invited to. Let us go."

"01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00111111?"

"Yes of course I am. Genji would never put either of us in harm's way." He headed toward the door of their shared room and turned the door handle. "Come on."

"01001110 01101111," Bastion beeped frantically. "00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100!"

"Nonsense." Zenyatta pushed the door open with Bastion beeping warnings behind him. Confetti showered down upon him. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise! No fear Bastion. This is not ment to harm us."

"01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111?" The other omnic pointed to a piece of paper hanging from the ceiling.

"It reads 'Come to the recreational room for the egg hunt! Happy Easter!' It sounds fun."

"01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101."

"Of course. After you."

-

"Hm."

Reinhardt looked over at Ana, who was frowning in thought at the tablet in her hands. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Ana looked up at him with a strange look in her eye. "Fareeha just told me that there's something dangerous outside our room. I'm going to check it out."

"What? No!" Reinhardt got to his feet, puffing his chest out proudly. "Allow me!" He marched over to their extra large door and swung it open with full force. Nothing was there. He looked around confused, until he heard the multiple pops going off, followed by a shower of confetti raining down on his head. "What is this?" He looked back at Ana who was trying to cover her smile with a hand.

"It looks like we are invited to a party." She pointed to the note hanging from the door. He looked at her, dumbstruck as she flipped over her tablet, showing the message from Fareeha that read: "I've got something out the door that will scare our big lion."

-

 

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 8:46am]]

 

rabbit: set ups done in the rec room

rabbit: what about the hunt

sonic: yes ;)

dr.eggman: ive tagged most of the eggs locations

dr.eggman: wtf is my name?

rabbit: lol

[\\\ dr.eggman changed their name to Sombra //]

Sombra: why the fuck does everyone have a code name?

rabbit: it might not be safe

rabbit: u know hackers and stuff

Sombra: dude

Sombra: r u still salty?

froggy: GUYS

froggy: no fighting pls

sparrow: get to positions

sparrow: i need help with package

Sombra: wtf is package

edgelord: im coming.

edgelord: if u damage it ill kill u.

Sombra: and why isnt everyones name capped?

rabbit: u would know if u payed attention

sparrow: GUYS THEY R HERE

sparrow: WHREE IS EVERYONE

Sombra: just go urself

sparrow: i

sparrow: i cant

sonic: why not?? XD

sparrow: pls lena

sparrow: dont do this

sonic: no

Sombra: ?

bird: Don't worry. Angela and I are here.

angel: We'll stall for time.

sonic: wait for me

sonic: ill b there

 

[[Closure: 8:52am]]

-

McCree walked into the recreational room, not knowing what to expect. He knew for sure that Reyes wouldn't have missed an opportunity to help with the party, but when he stepped into the room, he was shocked. Usually Reyes would go over the top, hanging a huge inflatable ballon on the ceiling, or covering the lights with some kind of film to make the room all red.

But everything looked normal. Everything was normal. Streamers hung off the ceiling, tables were covered with table cloth. Food was placed neatly in rows, next to baskets that he assumed were for the egg hunt. Not a single thing looked out of place.

That was what scared him the most.

Or perhaps Reyes had changed. As Reaper, he probably didn't celebrate a lot of parties back in Talon. Maybe he had lost his edge. Very unlikely, though.

He saw Soldier 76 looking around, his eyes scanning the ceiling and the floors, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Guess he didn't feel this was right either.

Angela and Fareeha smiled at them from the centre of the room. Angela, as always, he couldn't read, but Fareeha had that look on her face. The one where something big was about to happen. It was unsettling.

More people filled into the room, and he noticed that most of them seemed to be covered in confetti as well. Looks like he wasn't the only one who got special treatment.

"Good morning!" Everyone looked around to see who had spoken. Tracer stood at the door, a pair of orange bunny ears shoved into her wind blown hair. "You all here for the Easter egg hunt, eh?" She walked to the table with the baskets. "Gather around. Angela here will explain the rules."

"Okay, so, first things first. No weapons or explosives. This is a friendly competition." Junkrat whined in the background. Ever the diplomat, Angela was. Always looking out for other people, McCree thought. He wished more people were like her, himself included.

He let her voice fade into the background as he bent down to look under the table. There must be something they were hiding.

"Jesse," Hanzo spoke from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"What?" He tried to get up too fast, bumping his head on the table. "Ow! I was just looking for something-" he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hanzo. "That I dropped."

"Oh. Let me help." His boyfriend bent down as well, squatting down next to him.

"Oh, no, no. It's okay, I found it." McCree quickly got up putting his hat back on his head. "Yeah, um- the Easter hunt thing? You wanna do it together?"

"If you want to."

"Great." McCree pulled his hat down to cover his red face. He was just being paranoid. Too many years living on the run. Just focus on the egg hunt.

"We still need two more people in our team, then," Hanzo sighed, looking around the room.

"What?"

He looked at McCree, his face impassive. "Angela said the rules were that we are to be in teams of four to six. Were you not listening?"

"Would ya be a darlin' and tell me them again?"

Hanzo sighed. "We have five minutes to pick a team then three hours to find as many eggs as we can. No stealing from other teams and have fun."

"Don't forget that the team with most eggs win," Zenyatta spoke from the side. There was an awkward pause between the two groups before the omnic spoke up again. "Bastion and I are two team members short. Could we perhaps join teams?"

"That's a mighty fine idea." He looks over to Hanzo. "Is that okay with you, honey?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now we got ourselves a team!" McCree paused. "We're missing something… a team name!"

Bastion raises their hand, looking between all of them. "01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 '01001110 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01100100 01100100 01101001 01100101 01110011'?"

"I think that is a wonderful name, Bastion," Zenyatta complements, nodding his head. "Are you two okay with that?"

"Um… sure?" McCree stared back at them, dumbfounded. He looked at Hanzo but he just shrugged.

"Alright, Nature Buddies, it is!" Zenyatta floated away to retrieve a basket.

"Nature buddies? What, no!" McCree started after Zenyatta when Bastion stepped in front of him and let out an angry beep, their light turned red. "Okay, okay jeez. Nature buddies it is."

-

"Symmetra, will you be in a group with me?" She looked down at Mei, the shorter woman smiling hopefully at her.

"Of course." She looked around at the other people getting together as a group. "We would still need two more people for our group to be complete."

"Oh, Zarya there is alone. Maybe we should ask her!" Mei walked over to the Russian with a smile on her face. In a matter of seconds, the small Chinese woman came back holding the hand of a red-faced Zarya.

"We would still need one more person." Symmetra frowned, looking around. Who else would join them?

"Oi, girly! Lookin' for a group?" A loud voice with an Australian accent cut through the air, making her wince. "Me and Roady need one and ya look short a person."

Symmetra opened her mouth to object, but Mei answered before her. "Of course! We would love to have you guys!"

No. She wouldn't stand for this. How could they possibly work together? The junkers would just put her off balance. They looked so dirty and unclean. What if they accidentally brushed against her? The thought made her shiver.

"I'll be my pleasure to work with you." The skinnier junker took her hand and kissed it. Her mouth fell open in shock, and he winked at her, moving away to retrieve a basket.

It was utterly disgusting, the place where his lips made contact with her hand. Symmetra urged to wash it off or at least rub the spot with her hand. She was disgusted, yet, why were her cheeks flushed red?

-

 

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 8:59am]]

sonic: race about to start

sonic: be ready to move

sparrow: ok

sparrow: reaps is here w me

rabbit: dont screw this up genju

rabbit: dont get seen

sparrow: believe me I dont wanna

Sombra: the trackers on the baskets r working

Sombra: race started

froggy: get movin

[[Closure: 9:02am]]

 

-

"Found one!" Reinhardt smiled, picking a small pink plastic egg up in his hand. He turned back to the rest of the group, proudly placing it into the basket in Soldier 76's hands.

He was so proud right up to the point where 'little' Fareeha and Angela came floating out of the sky, their arms filled with little multicoloured eggs. "We found some hidden in the cliff face."

"That's my daughter," Ana beamed, smiling at the two woman. "Don't know about you two, but our victory looks quite assured to me with these two on our side."

Soldier laughed and patted him on the back before stepping forward to collect the eggs from Fareeha and Angela. He met the younger Amari's eye, seeing the coy smile playing on her face.

As Hana would say, game on.

-

"Where shall we go first?" McCree asked, scanning the outside of the building. "You think they put 'em on the roof?"

"I'll go check." Hanzo started up the side of the building, swiftly moving up like a spider.

"Hanzo! Wait up!" McCree called, trying to find a purchase on the wall. How did he do this?

Hanzo looked back down at him, amused. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I used to climb trees taller than this base when I was younger! If you could do it, so can I." McCree gripped onto a pipe leading toward a water drain and shimmied upward, his knuckles turning white. He could feel Hanzo watching him from above and Zenyatta and Bastion watching him from below, but he ignored their stares, trying to gain height.

"We'll look on the ground level," Zenyatta called from bellow, amusement clear in his voice. "You two have fun up there."

"Sure!" He smiled and looked down at the two omnics, and that was when he realized how high he really was.

"01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100001!" Bastion beeped.

The pipe he was holding onto seemed to be slippery and swaying with the wind. He got so dizzy, so high up. He felt his hand sweating and slipped, his cybernetic hand the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death.

"Jesse!" Hanzo's voice called him back to the present. He glanced up at him. "Look at me. Don't look down. You're half way there already."

McCree swallowed nervously and gripped onto the pipe again, slowly inching his way up. It seemed like forever until he reached the edge of the roof, Hanzo's firm hand gripping onto his arm. He let himself be dragged onto the roof then lay there, panting.

"Jesse?" Hanzo poked his side, concern laces into his voice.

"I'm okay." McCree opened one eye and turned his head to look at him. "Did we at least get what we came here for?"

"Yes." Hanzo held up one green egg in front of his face.

"Great. All that for one little egg." He rolled over and smiled lazily at Hanzo. "I am never doing that ever again."

"Oh, Jesse." Hanzo smiled cruelly at him. "We still have to go down."

-

 

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 9:23am]]

rabbit: check in guys

sonic: so far so good

angel: Jack is still suspicious of something happening.

bird: Don't worry about it. We'll keep him unaware.

sparrow: havent been spotted yet

sparrow: but its slow going

//whisper: edgelord: btw tracer.

//whisper: sonic: ye?

//whisper: edgelord: wtf did u make him wear?

//whisper: edgelord: its bad.

//whisper: sonic: i thought it suited him real nice :"(

sparrow: well we still have lik 30min

sparrow: so were good

sonic: also winston isnt participating

sonic: or widowmaker cuz sombra and reaps r not doing it with her

angel: Torbjörn wants to do it himself. He quit our team.

rabbit: sounds good

rabbit: lucio u done the dj booth

froggy: yep

rabbit: okie

rabbit: countin on yall

[[Closure: 9:31]]

 

-

Despite their grubby appearance, the junkers were quite useful. They seemingly knew all the hiding places, nooks and crannies inside and around the base. When she questioned him, he merely replied, with a glint in his eye, that he had a lot of treasure to hide.

"Gold," Junkrat told her. "I ain't just a wanted criminal for my good looks." He winked at her and sent her into a blushing mess.

Symmetra walked alongside Mei and Zarya, the two quietly talking together. She had know for some time that the two were very close, but only now did she really feel the closeness between the them. The term she believed Hana would have used was 'third-wheeling'.

She quickened her pace until she was in-step with Junkrat.

"Hey there lil' Sheila." He grinned at her, showing his crooked teeth. "How ya doin' this fine day?"

"What did you call me?" Symmetra frowned, not understanding the slang term he used. She didn't know if it was an insult or not.

"Ah, nothin'. Just a nickname from my 'ol country."

They continued to walk in a peaceful silence until she spoke up and interrupted, which was unusual for her to do. "Your home country? Where is that?"

"Me? Oh, Roady and I both come from Australia, where the wild things grow!" He smiled at her again. "Ooh! Another egg!" He picked a blue one up, half hidden in a bush, and put it into the basket Roadhog was holding. "So where did ya come from? Some fancy palace up north where it snows all year long?"

"India." Symmetra paused, not sure if she should go on. "The place I lived in did seem like a palace at the time, very different than the slums I lived in before Vishkar picked me up." Thinking about her past kicked up dreadful memories. Ones of doubt and fear of losing everything she ever had. Ones of betrayal towards the company that had literally raised her.

She had long ago left the organization to join Overwatch, but looking back at her past always seemed to bring the worst things to the present.

"Eh, we gonna win this egg thingy or what?" The junker seemed to notice her change in mood and tried to divert her thoughts. "'Cause I only came because there was gonna be a prize at the end, right Roady?" The larger man behind him let out a grunt. "And those two lovebirds ain't helpin' us one bit, so why don't ya summon yer teleportin' sorcery stuff and get a move on-" he paused- "please?"

Symmetra smiled her appreciation at him and let out a quiet huff of laughter. "It isn't much sorcery, than it is science." She formed a teleporter in her mind, and wove it out with her hands, activating her cybernetic arm. "The path is open. Let us go."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me who you want to win?? Or I'll just randomly decide.  
> Take my terrible attempts at ships thx bye. Also I got really lazy and imputed binary for Bastion so if you want, just search a binary translator for the words he said. 
> 
> [[Edit: ok I checked this morning and realized that this chapter was never posted, but saved as a draft instead so now I'm 2 days late. Whoops. The next chapter will come out later tmrw (I hope)]]
> 
> (Also, sorry to any people in Australia if I butchered your slang terms cuz I literally live on the other side of the world.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Okay… so here's the last chapter. Sorry for this taking so long cuz i had a huge writer's block. It was really bad cuz it wasn't that I didn't know what to write, more of I didn't know how to write it. (I've actually never been to a party so XD) if this chapter seems a bit choppy it's cuz of it]]

-

 

"Well, from the looks of it, it's pretty damn close." Tracer frowned, looking into the baskets that the groups had brought back. She placed them each on a weighing scale and scrutinized the numbers. "Hm… this is quite surprising."

"What?" McCree tried to look over her shoulder but she pushed him back.

"I am both surprised and disappointed." She turned to face the entire group assembled before her. "You all just made me lose a bet to Genji!" She pouted.

"Just spare us the details and tell us who won!" Junkrat shouted from the back.

"It's-" Tracer's face was blank. "Torbjörn."

Everyone in the room frowned and looked around for the engineer, murmuring amongst themselves. How had the man, all by himself, manage to win?

Torbjörn pushed to the front with a grin on his face, alongside four of his turrets which, for some reason, had little wheels on them. "All in a day's good work. Couldn't have done it without my babies."

"How did you do it?" Tracer looked down at him in surprise, giving his turrets a second glance. "Win all by yourself?"

"Easy." He grinned picking up a turret. "I just modified my turrets to identify and pick up the plastic that the eggs were made of."

"That's cheatin'!" Junkrat shouted. "Ya can't make these bots do the dirty work for ya."

Tracer frowned, looking between the people giving Torbjörn dirty looks, and the engineer, who was looking at her.

"Everyone, calm down!" She had to shout to overcome all the voices in the room. "This was all just for good fun. There's no need to get mad!"

"What about the prize?" Junkrat counters. "He cheated so it ain't fair if he gets all of it!" Everyone started to talk again, the voices rising in the room and Tracer reached for her phone.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 12:12pm]]

sonic: genj need help in rec room rn

sonic: everyones going crazy

sparrow: sry im helping reap into the cake

rabbit: ill b there

[[Closure: 12:14pm]]

-

"Listen up!" Hana's shrill voice cut through the air, silencing everyone else. She stepped into the room. "I had a feeling that this would happen. I made a points system to award each team accordingly so you can't say that it's not fair. It's all based on the number of eggs each team collected."

"Did you really?" McCree scoffed. "No offence, but the Hana I know wouldn't even consider anyone who didn't win and just say 'gg scrub'."

"You're completely right. Gg scrub, you lost and got no prize." She flashed a devilish grin at him. "Everyone else who does want a prize, please continue listening. This point system is really simple. All the eggs that you found contained a chocolate or money in it. Each team divides it equally between all their members and they get to keep what's inside."

Understanding dawned on some people's faces, while the rest rushed to get the baskets of eggs back to their teams.

"That was pretty smart of you." Tracer moved to stand next to Hana. "You just prevented a blown-out war over Easter eggs."

"I know right." Hana smiled back. "Just don't tell them that I made that up on the spot because I remembered that the eggs had prizes in them."

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 12:34pm]]

rabbit: party is on its way

rabbit: send in the cake

edgelord: i need someone to record this please.

sonic: sure!

edgelord: also,

edgelord: im gonna kill whoever made this thing.

edgelord: theres no room to even move.

rabbit: whos bringing it in?

sparrow: …

sparrow: me

sparrow: i hate u lena

sonic: <3

[[Closure: 12:39pm]]

 -

He was so surprised. Of all the things Hana could have done, she decided to throw a regular party. No alcoholic drinks, no crazy mascot things, no explosions, save for the confetti thing. Calm relaxing music played in the background from Lucio in the DJ booth. It wasn't the wild rave that he'd always imagine in his mind. Perhaps she was trying to prove that she was responsible, Soldier 76 thought. To prove that she was an adult and he could trust her with things like this.

He sat on one of the many couches in the recreational room, while he watch the other people opening the eggs with delight, seeing what they found inside.

"Jack," Angela called to him from across the room. She came over and smiled down at him. "Here. You didn't take any so this one's for you. Open it." She handed him a blue egg with a little white bunny painted on it.

"Thank you." Soldier took it out of her hands and popped it open, revealing a delicately wrapped chocolate.

"Ah, that's Swiss chocolate. It's the best. I would know." Angela sounded proud when talking about her home country. She frowned, leaning forward, looking at the chocolate. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" Has Angela finally found a small little tear in Hana's party that he had missed? Perhaps it was the chocolate itself. Maybe Hana had opened it and put something into it, just for him.

"This is the exact brand that I had sent to Genji on Valentine's Day."

"Genji?" Soldier 76 frowned. "Why were you giving chocolates to Genji? Are you not with Fareeha?"

As far as he knew, the two were just friends. They used to be an item, long ago, back in Overwatch's earlier days, but it was mostly one-sided on Genji's part. He knew that she would never look at him the way she looked at Fareeha, so he had cut her off abruptly and requested a transfer to Blackwatch. If he remembered correctly, she was heartbroken and refused to talk to anyone for days, until Fareeha had talked to her. The two had been close ever since, but I was not until the recall did they finally got together. Genji had come back to see the two and said that as long as she was happy, he was too, but sometimes he saw the looks Genji gave her and wondered if he really did get over her.

"We are just friends! Giving chocolates to someone didn't mean that we loved them romantically," Angela explained. "But why would he give them away? He must have misunderstood."

"Angela, no. You're the one that misunderstood," Soldier laughed, smiling under his mask. "In Japanese culture, giving chocolates to a man on Valentine's Day means that you like them or admire them. You must have freaked him out."

"Wait," Angela frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

"McCree." A one word answer that usually didn't need explanations. "He wouldn't stop talking to me about how badly he messed up on Valentine's Day. He said over and over that he completely forgot about it and the only thing he found on the kitchen was a bag of marshmallows and gave it to Hanzo. Long story short, he got slapped and Hanzo wouldn't speak to him for weeks."

"Wait, what?" She looked more confused than ever. "Why?"

"Well, McCree also went to go search what he did wrong and told me all about it, and now I know everything about how the Japanese celebrate Valentine's Day." Soldier smiled in thought. "In short form, girls give things to boys on that day and boys give it to girls on White Day. Getting marshmallows is like being friend-zoned and getting chocolates is like the other person saying 'I love you'."

"Oh. Maybe I should go apologize for the misunderstanding." Angela looked around. "I just realized that I haven't seen him at all today." She looked around again. "Or Reaper for that fact."

"True…" He looked Angela right in the eyes, daring her to lie to him. "Is there anything that's about to happen that I need to know about?"

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 1:24pm]]

rabbit: thank god we didnt tell angela bout the actual plans

froggy: why

rabbit: soldiers questioning her all dad like

froggy: u didnt?

froggy: but fareeha knows

rabbit: ye but she can hid it

rabbit: we all know that the doctor is too nice

rabbit: oh and were ready for the cake

sparrow: i cant do this

sparrow: pls

sonic: ur such a scaredy cat

sonic: we had a deal wheres ur honour???

sparrow: i will regret this till the day i die

edgelord: hurry up.

edgelord: no time for dramatics.

sparrow: kill me

[[Closure: 1:27pm]]

-

"Okay, guys, listen up!" He saw Hana get up on the mini stage that was set up for the DJ booth. She gestured to Lucio to turn the music a bit lower. "How did you all like the party so far?"

There was a slightly awkward silence before Junkrat let out a half-hearted cheer. Ana started clapping and elbowed him in the stomach. Soldier let out a wince of pain and clutched his ribs. Why did she have to hit him so hard? He clapped with her along with Angela and Fareeha.

"That's what I thought." Hana had a devilish grin on her face. "But don't worry, guys. It was running a bit late, but the main attraction is here!" She gestured to the door, and everyone looked at it in anticipation.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 1:42pm]]

froggy: cmon genji

froggy: ur time to shine

sparrow: i hate my life

sparrow: kill me again

[[Closure: 1:43pm]]

-

The lights flickered off and a spotlight lit up the door. Lucio played a drumroll sound effect in the background. The door opened and fireworks went off, casting the room in beautiful blue, gold and red colours.

Wait- fireworks? Soldier 76 looked up at the ceiling in shock, noticing for the first time that the entire ceiling was covered in multiple flame resistant tarps all patchworked together. Hana had really thought this through. Maybe he should trust her more with these things.

Looking at the ceiling, he missed the 'main attraction' being wheeled in until-

"Holy shit, Genji!" McCree laughed, gawking at the cyborg. "What the hell are you wearing?" Everyone's eyes immediately fell upon the cyborg, who looked like he was ready to run away.

Soldier couldn't help but laugh, seeing the Genji's ridiculous costume. He had huge white bunny ears on his head, and was wearing what only could be described as an anime, female high school uniform. He had a crisp short-sleeved, tight dress shirt, with a matching dark navy short skirt. He even had a loose tie around his neck and a pair of one-inch high heels. A little fluffy rabbit tail -he assumed- was sticking out from back of the skirt, which exposed white lace that traveled down his legs. His gaze continued downward and he realized that the lace came together and formed thigh-high socks, which were just- just completely scandalous. The entire costume was mostly see through because of the cyborg's visible green lights.

This was to be the death of him. If he wasn't laughing so hard, he'd be yelling at the cyborg to put on some actual clothes- but then again, Genji never wore anything anyway. This was at least a start.

The cyborg looked ready to flee, but still kept pushing the tarp-covered 'main attraction' to the centre of the room. He bent down to reach for the edge of the tarp, revealing his backside for everyone to see.

"Damn, Genji," McCree whistled in appreciation. "And just to thing that you were hot back then." Hanzo hit him, a frown on his face as he regarded his younger brother. Genji realized what he had done and immediately stood straight up, pulling the edge of the too-short skirt down and trying to hide his face with the other.

"Okay, guys!" Hana swooped in and saved him from his misery, by standing in front of him. She grabbed the edge of the tarp, smiling at them. "This is something that you all get a little bit of. Who wants cake?!"

She threw the tarp off, flinging it into the air and revealing a huge painted Easter egg decoration that was on top of a white cake. There were little frosting carrots all over it and huge dollops of whip cream.

"So, first off, I would like to thank the commandad because this party wouldn't have been here without him, but it is now, because he didn't let me." Hana smiled, turning to the cake and clasping her hands together. "It's only fair that we let him have the first cut, but first, we need a photo!"

"Gather around!" Tracer held up her phone. "I'm going to send this one to Emily."

Cameras went off multiple times, blinding some people with the flash. Finally, it was done, everyone sighing in relief when they could finally relax.

Sombra walked in carrying a bunch of paper plates and plastic forks. She too, had a pair of purple bunny ears on her head. "Come get a plate. We're gonna serve the cake!"

"Here." Hana handed him a transparent plastic knife and brought him over to the cake. "Make the first slice."

"You sure?" Soldier looked Hana in the eyes, seeing if there were any signs of mishchif within the brown depths. There was none. He took the knife and tried to cut it open, but only managed to wedge it a centimetre deep before it got stuck. Why did he expect the flimsy knife to be able to even cut though cake, which was about a foot thick. "Um…"

"Looks like we're gonna need a bigger knife," she laughs. Hana turned to the side, her eyes searching. "Genji, come 'ere!"

The cyborg, who had been trying to hide at the back off the room, hesitantly walked over. His eyes were looking at the floor while his hands pulled at the hem of his skirt. "Yes?"

"We need a knife for the cake. A real knife." He thought that he had seen Hana give him a slight nod, and he had returned one that was barely noticeable. Must be the visor glitching.

"Okay…" He produced the smaller of his two swords, pulling the sheath off with a satisfying sound. The cyborg handed him the sword, holding the handle toward him.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 2:26pm]]

sonic: get ready reap

sonic: hes about to make the cut

edgelord: film jacks expression.

froggy: do i go get the stuff now

sonic: i guess

sonic: dont let anyone see u

Sombra: im coming with you

[[Closure: 2:29pm]]

-

The sword slid through the cake like it was butter until it hit something halfway down. The thought of the sword still having blood on it, from the last person Genji had killed, crossed Soldier's mind, but was quickly forgotten when the cake, literally exploded on him. Frosting, cake, whipped cream and paper -from the egg?- showered down on him, covering him in a head to toe. Thank god his mask was on.

"I'm back, in pink!" The egg had hatched, revealing a long ago fear. It was the monster from his dreams, coming back to haunt him. It was a living nightmare. It was a giant plush pink Easter bunny.

-

Ana saw it happening way before it did. She saw Lucio and Sombra slip out of the room, one after the other. She saw Genji take a step back when Jack started to cut the cake. And Hana. She was harder to figure out, but the sniper knew for sure, right from the beginning, that this wasn't going to be an innocent, 'look, I'm mature!' kind of party. This was to prove a point.

Sure, no one could hide from Widowmaker's sight, but those skills the ex-Talon agent had were passed down to her from Ana herself.

She watched as a giant pink bunny exploded from the shower of cake and egg shell, then wrapped Jack in a furry hug. It was like a blast from the past. She remembered a similar costume that Reyes had worn once during Easter. That one, however was light blue and wore a purple cloak, but this one had pink fur and a blue cloak. It still carried the light blue shotguns and had the same green, egg-shaped ammunition strapped over its shoulders.

Everyone near the cake let out helps of surprise and tried to take cover, but were still hit with some amounts of cake and whip cream. 

She laughed and snapped the photo of the two, Jack being nearly buried under the huge arms of the costume. Reyes had really outdone himself. The costume was even taller than Reinhardt.

Ana noticed the door opening again and turned to face it, seeing Lucio and Sombra carrying in a large cooler. She wasn't the only one who noticed, it seemed, when Junkrat ran over to them and cracked open the lid, pulling two drinks out. He passed one to Roadhog. Lucio set down the cooler and ran back to the DJ booth, amping up the music. Tracer then came in pushing another cake, similar to the the first, minus the egg, then she and Sombra started making slices and handing them out to people.

Not long after, it was just what Jack had feared. Loud, blaring music was playing throughout the base. Drinks were passed around. People were laughing, drinking and dancing in the darkened recreational room under the flashing lights.

Lord knows that Jack had tried, like all the other things. She had warned him but he never seems to listen. He never really was one to listen.

Ana has to admit that Hana had really outdone herself with this party. Everyone was doing something, with all the activities they had set up. There was egg bobbing, -similar to apple bobbing- a bouncy castle, and she even managed to set up a bowling ally. There were snacks and drinks on the tables. Reinhardt stood next to the bouncy castle as people swarmed around inside of it until he jumped in, his heavier weight sending the rest of them flying.

The pool table was shoved near a wall and covered with a table cloth to act a a makeshift bar table. Bar stools- she had no idea where those came from- were pushed up against one side, while Genji served drinks from the other side, still wearing his… costume. She can only wonder how they managed to sneak in so many alcoholic drinks into the base.

The dance floor was open, and she saw Fareeha and Angela laughing with drinks in their hands- the doctor of course having pop- and swaying to the music. Lucio himself, had a hand in the air, moving to the music, as he blended songs together perfectly on his holographic DJ booth.

Ana's eyes roamed the room until she found the man she was looking for. She walked over to Jack, who was still trying to get the whipped cream out of his hair. They sat together on the couch, watching the agents and listening to the music.

"I told you so." She turned to him, a smile on her face. "You never listen."

He scowled, giving up on the clumps of cake in his hair. "How did she manage to pull this all off? How long would this have taken?"

Ana smiled. "You underestimate her, Jack. She may be nineteen, but you can more than say that she is an adult." She gestured to his mask. "Just take it off. Relax for a while. There had been no sign of Talon for months and the UN seem to be backed off for now. There's no need to be all tensed up."

"It's always the calm before the storm, Ana," Jack sighed, reaching for the clasps of his mask on back of his head, revealing his scarred face. His once vivid blue eyes have faded to a worn blue, like ice. They were both getting old. "You know that more than anyone."

"Yes." She smiled fondly at him. "And I also know that you work yourself harder than anyone else to try and make the world a better place." They watched the others laughing, partying- enjoying life. "You can rest now. The world is in good hands."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

Ana looked back at him. "Yes, I do. Now enough of this. We are at a party. Call Genji over and ask him for some drinks."

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 8:34pm]]

rabbit: what just happened

rabbit: i just woke up

sparrow: u passed out after drinking 3 gallons of mountain dew

rabbit: 0-O

sparrow: dw ur not the only one

sparrow: like everyone else is too

rabbit: everyone??

sparrow: well not zen and bastion

sparrow: they can't drink

sparrow:…

sparrow: and neither can i

rabbit: omg im sorry

rabbit: i didnt know

sparrow: its ok

sparrow: playing bartender was fun

rabbit: brb I hav to use the washroom

-

rabbit: oh yea

rabbit: who did really win the egg hunt?

sparrow: well

sparrow: if u count how many eggs each team got

sparrow: torb did

sparrow: but if u count how many each person got per team

sparrow: the nature buddies did

rabbit: nature buddies??

rabbit: who they?

sparrow: bastion zen mccree Hanzo

sparrow: turns out zen can also detect diff types of plastic

sparrow: hanzo and mccree only got 3 eggs while bastion and zen got the rest

rabbit: oh lol

rabbit: r u still in the rec room

sparrow: yes

rabbit: everyone is still asleep?

sparrow: yep

sparrow: dont wake them up

sparrow: we should both just leave before s76 wakes up

rabbit: tru

rabbit: hell make us clean up

sparrow: meet me on the roof

sparrow: ive got a perfect place to hide

rabbit: till when?

sparrow: idk

sparrow: as long as we want??

sparrow: ive got a huge stash of video games and pop up there

sparrow: theyll never find us

rabbit: 1v1 me bro

sparrow: ur on

[[Closure 7:56pm]]

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I would like to thank everyone for reading, commenting and giving kudos on this fic. Means a lot :")
> 
> Anyway, so, I may add a epilogue/clean up chapter if I have time, but for now, this is it. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thanks for reading. Happy Easter guys!!  
> The next 3 or 4 chapters are going to come out in the next few days. 
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
